Water jetters are used to clean containers, such as sewer pipes, tanks, and ponds. Powerful triplex pumps are used in such applications to create jets of cleaning water, but triplex pumps are sensitive to debris intake and must normally be located outside of the container. For example, use of triplex pumps in sewer cleaning requires use of expensive clean water, such as potable hydrant water. Thus, present sewer cleaning often wastes much potable water.
The instant invention solves a long-existing need for a water jetter for use within containers, having submersible capability, using debris-laden waste water to jet, and generating pressure equal to or greater than that of triplex pumps. Its use of waste water instead of potable water saves money, preserves an important natural resource, and is friendly to the environment.